injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 12
Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue Twelve is the final issue of the first Injustice comic series, serving to mark the end of the first year of Superman's rule and the end of the World's Finest friendship between Superman and Batman. Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 12 (Released December 31, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 34 (Digital Release September 3, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 35 (Digital Release September 10, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 36 (Digital Release September 17, 2013) Summary Chapter 34 Batman now possesses one of Superman's super pills, but he knows his former friend is coming for him. It's a race against time to see if he can manufacture more pills and shift the balance of power. Chapter 35 It's a deadly showdown between Batman and Superman—two former best friends now turned deadly enemies. Batman has run out of time to replicate the pill that will give anyone Godlike powers. He's about to pay a terrible price. Chapter 36 The final confrontation between The Man of Steel and The Dark Knight! Soon, no one will be left to get in the way of Superman implementing his New World Order. But a surprise may be lurking in the shadows of the Batcave. Recap Chapter 34 Superman continues to pulverize Ollie's corpse in a furious rage when his mother suddenly catches his arm, telling him to stop. Kal-El is shocked momentarily before realizing she took one of the nanotech pills. Looking towards the pills, Superman is shocked to see another one missing and realizes Batman has taken one. With the Insurgents, Batman, Catwoman and Black Canary return to their hideout, expressions somber, with Batwoman asking them if they obtained the tech. Batman silently places the single pill down for all to see when Huntress asks where Captain Atom and Green Arrow is. Dinah leaves suddenly, concerning Helena, and causing Black Lightning to ask what happened. Collecting the pill, Batman tells them that Superman is no longer they knew and is gone. He then orders them to find someplace to hide, believing the Man of Steel will soon be looking for all of them. As he moves towards the teleporter, Batwoman asks him where he is going, and Batman reveals he is returning to the Batcave to analyze the pill so they can learn what it's made of and synthesize more of them, still believing the pill is their only chance to stand against Superman and his followers. Catwoman is horrified, realizing that with Superman after them, the Cave will be the first place he will go looking for him, but Batman is already aware of this and resigned to go. Back in the Fortress of Solitude, Superman is attempting to leave, much to the shock of his father, who is still injured. Superman tries to reason with him but Jonathan is disgusted that he would leave him like this. Before they can further argue, the program of Jor-El materializes, calling to his son, shocked that he has committed murder within the Fortress. Superman tries to convince his father that he had no choice, but Jor-El responds, "There is always a choice." Back with the Insurgents, Batman is trying to convince Selina that all he needs is enough time to analyze the pill. Catwoman continues to try and convince him to let some of them come along to help him, with Bruce arguing that he'll have a better chance alone. Selina gets fed up and demands that he let her help, pleading with him, reminding him that Superman isn't human and that he is. Before she can argue further, Bruce passionately kisses her before apologizing and knocking her out with an inhalant. He hands Selina's unconscious body over to Batwoman before telling the rest of them to hide, promising to find them if his plan works. Back in the Fortress of Solitude, Jonathan is kneeling by Ollie's body and asking Kal-El if he was his friend. Superman tries to justify his actions by reminding his adoptive father that Ollie had hurt him, though Jonathan says it wasn't Ollie's fault. Agreeing, Superman rationalizes that it was Batman's fault for everything that's happened, starting with the Joker's actions that led to Metropolis's destruction. He argues that Bruce is trying to undo all the good he's done by stopping wars, though Jor-El tries to remind him that humanity must decide its own fate. Superman's parents try to convince him to not go after Batman but the Man of Steel flies off, angry but determined. Martha then looks to Jor-El and apologizes for failing to raise his son properly. Jor-El can only apologize in turn for unleashing his son on their world before offering a comforting hand to the Kents. Chapter 35 In the Batcave, Batman begins to have the Batcomputer scan the nanotech pill when he is contacted by an unknown person via the Batcomputer itself. The person warns Batman of Superman's approach and urges him to escape, ignoring the Dark Knight's demands to reveal his identity. Batman refuses when he sees the analysis is not yet complete, and the person yells that Superman is coming. Batman disagrees as the voice cuts off, and Superman is revealed to have already arrived. The Man of Steel tells the Dark Knight that he had thought he had removed all of Gotham's madmen, but 'left the original' and says that like them, Batman would see the world burn. Bruce turns his back to Kal-El, calling him delusional. Enraged, Superman grabs Batman by his cape and lifts him easily off the floor, warning him to watch how he speaks. Unimpressed, Batman asks him why he is here and Superman tells him he has come to end this. Batman disagrees, arguing that if Superman had really wanted to kill him, he would have just lobotomized him from outer space with his heat vision before he suddenly asking Kal-El if it's Ollie's blood he's covered in. Superman tries to say something but Batman reminds him that Green Arrow was the compassionate friend they had and dares Kal-El to justify his death. Batman then reveals the reason he thinks Superman has come to the cave: He thinks Batman can stop him, and that deep down he wants him to. Screaming, Superman throws Batman across the cave, yelling at Bruce to stop talking. Rising back up, Batman tells him that it would be easier if he stopped talking, if he 'put on a giant metal suit' and hit Kal-El over and over, or exposed him to kryptonite so he could feel pain. Bruce apologies for the 'anti-climax' but refuses to fight Kal-El, reasoning that he thinks he can't defeat Superman without killing. Pressing a button on the Batcomputer, Batman tells Kal-El, "And I'm not like you. I'm not a murderer." The Batcomputer begins playing a recording of Clark and Lois's wedding, and Superman demands Batman turn it off, but finds the Dark Knight has vanished into the shadows, his voice echoing all around him as he lectures his fallen friend for failing to protect Lois like he once vowed. Superman snaps back that it was Batman who failed but Batman then asks him if he believes he is honoring Lois by going to the extremes he has in the past year. Superman rages that he is doing all this for Lois, but Batman responds by telling him that when Lois died, he lost his connection to, and his own, humanity. Superman darkly glares up in the cave rafters where Batman hides and tells him he's done being lectured, before ordering Bruce to step out of the shadows. As the analysis of the pill gets closer to completing, Batman agrees, pulling out a device before telling Superman that it's time to 'even things up' and give him what he wants. Dropping the device which begins emitting sonic waves that greatly pain Superman, Batman drops from the rafters as bats swarm about, rushing to the nanotech pill while Superman burns the bats with his heat vision. The Dark Knight lunges out, hand grasping for the pill- Only for the Man of Steel to grab his wrist, just mere inches from the pill. Kal-El rips off a shocked Bruce's cowl, agreeing with him that he's not there to kill him, but can no longer allow Bruce to be in a position that he can use to hurt him or the world. Lifting the struggling human easily into the air with both hands, Bruce pleads to Clark by name- Only for Kal-El to slam Bruce down on his knee, the mortal screaming in agony as his back breaks under the Man of Steel. Chapter 36 After breaking Bruce's back, Kal-El drops him onto the floor, apologizing but stating Bruce is just too dangerous. Painfully looking up, Bruce sees the analysis of the nanotech pill is complete and attempts to force himself up. Superman advises him not to, saying he can't and that he's going to put him away along with the 'other monsters from Gotham' and to accept it. When Bruce still tries to rise up, Kal-El pushes him down with his foot, ordering him to stay down. Telling him it's over, Kal-El tells Bruce to stop fighting him. Bruce wryly glares up at his crippler and tells him he wasn't trying to fight him, but distract. Confused, the Man of Steel looks to the scanner and sees the pill before demanding to know what Bruce has done. Grinning in his Pyrrhic victory, Bruce explains that he has given humanity a fighting chance now that they know how to synthesize it. Enraged, Superman applies painful pressure to Bruce's back to force him to reveal where he uploaded the information to and who has it. In agony but refusing to give in, Bruce tells Kal-El that he wants him to remember this day when he resorted to torture for 'the greater good'. Shocked, Kal-El steps back, trying to explain, but Bruce refuses to listen, telling Kal-El he isn't a hero, 'just another thug'. A shocked Kal-El is completely off guard when he hears someone call his name and touch his shoulder. Turning around, the Man of Tomorrow is surprised to see Alfred...and fails to see the pill is now gone. Alfred suddenly headbutts the Man of Steel, shattering his nose in a spray of gore. Dazed, Kal-El collapses onto his back while Alfred expresses his great disappointment in him before viciously pummeling the fallen Superman with kicks and punches, screaming that he will never hurt his family again. With Superman beaten, Alfred cleans his hands before collecting his master and carrying him to the teleporter, informing Bruce as Kal-El struggles to get up that there is 'nothing worth saving here'. The next day, Superman and the Justice League stands before the United Nations, explaining that the 'terrorist' Batman has stolen the nanotech pill and intends to use it against the planet. Superman swears that they will be watching over the world and not allow Batman to bring fear to the population. As his growing army marches into the U.N., Superman explains the last thing Lois ever told him was to save the world. Looking on, Superman vows to, whatever it takes, ending year one of the series. Featured Characters *Superman *Jonathan and Martha Kent *Batman *Catwoman *Black Canary *Black Lightning *Huntress *Batwoman *Jor-El (First Appearance) *Green Arrow (Body Only) *Lois Lane (Video Recording Only) *Alfred Pennyworth *Cyborg *Flash *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Lex Luthor *Raven *Shazam *Robin *Regime Soldiers (First Appearance) Title "The beginning of the end". Cover Gallery Textless INJUST Cv12-tb.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Print f3b2a332ab980e5e01fb279e49c3fa23_xl.jpg|2nd Edition/Variant Digital injustice34.jpg|Chapter 34 injustice35.jpg|Chapter 35 injustice36.jpg|Chapter 36 Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Other Media Category:Year One